worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
VF/A-12 Alpha
Originally the VAF-9 Alpha by Dave Deitrich for his Third Invid War campaign materials BACKGROUND The VF/A-12 Heavy Assault Alpha Fighter was an experimental air/space superiority fighter designed and produced during the early days of the Third Invid War. Intended to be the spearhead of an assault to retake the Earth from the second invasion force of Invid, the VF/A-12 was definitely the most advanced mecha of the war and probably one of the most advanced Veritechs of the 21st century. The VF/A-12 incorporated all of the cutting-edge technology available to the REF R&D scientists assigned to Project Shadowchaser. The mecha was designed around the new FF-4000X Experimental Fusion/Protoculture Variable Turbines, which could supply tremendous thrust and maneuvering power both inside and outside of an atmosphere. The mecha was made slightly larger to incorporate several new weapon systems, including the new MM-74 SRM missile system and the TWR-30 head-mounted Pulse Lasers. Another revolutionary system used with the VF/A-12 was the Falcon MRM Missile System; the Falcon system stored missiles inside the wings instead of on hardpoints, allowing the mecha to convert into battloid mode and, if necessary, use the missiles while in that mode. To top off the new mecha's armaments, a pair of GR-12 shoulder mounted missile systems were added, as well as a pair of caseless 35mm depleted uranium autocannons mounted on the arms of the mecha. For a hand weapon, the VF/A-12 was equipped with the EU-13A upgraded Destabilizer Cannon. In terms of development, the VF/A-12 Alpha was very much a revolutionary technical experiment that was pressed into service by the REF to help reclaim the Earth. The disadvantage of the design was its immense cost, however. The cost of a single VF/A-12 was equal to an entire SQUADRON of VF/A-11 Alphas. In addition, the mecha was a nightmare for support crews to maintain due to an immense number of special parts that were always in short supply. But despite the costs, a squadron of 12 VF/A-12 Alphas and 12 VF/B-14 Betas (the counterpart to the VF/A-12), were included with the Icarus Recon Mission, and although records from the aftermath of that mission are spotty it appears that all of them made it to Earth and into resistance hands. Several squadrons of VF/A-12 were included with the Prometheus Assault Group, and were very effective during the final battles of the Third Invid War, even though superior firepower from the Invid Orbiting Hives prevented the Prometheus Group from ever gaining the upper hand. NOTE: Due to their scarcity, encountering a VF/A-12 Alpha on Earth during the Third Invid War should be a VERY rare occurrance. Only 11 VF/A-12 made it to earth from the ill-fated Icarus Recon Mission, and of those 11 three have been confirmed destroyed by the Invid. The fate of the remaining 8 is left up to the GM, but players should be required to go on a LONG adventure and face MANY dangers before they can get their hands on a VF/A-12 The VF/A-12 was never mass-produced. After the end of the Third Invid War, a number of squadrons were built to replace destroyed mecha, but distribution of the fighters were never widespread. In 2058, Vanguard Aerospace and Tirolian Weapons Research jointly produced the VF/A-12 Mark II, a cheaper version of the VF/A-12 incorporating updated technology. The VF/A-12 Mk. II replaced the VF/A-11 as the standard Robotech Guardian Forces (RGF) fighter for a few years, but was itself replaced during the RGF reorganization of 2065. After that the original VF/A-12s mostly disappeared, with only a few surviving examples (minus weapons and armor) in the hands of museums or private collectors. The VF/A-12 Heavy Assault Alpha Fighter vaguely resembles its distant cousin, the VF/A-6 Alpha Fighter, but is somewhat larger and much more streamlined and as a more pronounced delta-wing design. Like the VF/A-11, the color scheme for the VF/A-12 is based on where the unit is stationed, i.e. space Veritechs are usually painted flat black, desert Veritechs are painted with a light tan camouflage, etc. The Veritech is always streamlined with a color to indicate it's model type. VF/A-12C's are streamlined in blue, VF/A-12J's in red, and VF/A-12S's in green. Each model also has a unique head style, but unlike the original VF-1 Veritech all three models have the exact same armament. Special Note - I changed the number (and any other minor tweaks to the background and such) in order to fit in with the numbering system in use now. There is already a -8 (the Logan) a -9 (the original Beta) and a -10 (the AGACS). The VAF-8 (the 9s predecessor will is redesignated the VF/A-11 while the Beta counterparts are redesignated the VF/B-13 and -14 respectively. Also these stats are designed to fall in line and be consistent within all my rewritten material found on my wiki. Enjoy. Model Type - VF/A-12 Alpha Class - Multi-form Veritech Fighter Crew - 1 Models - 12C (Standard Model), 12J (Low Ranking Officer Model), 12S (Squadron Leader Model) MDC By Location Main Body - 525 Arms - 225 Hands - 90 Legs/Engines - 300 Feet - 175 Wings - 250 Tailplanes - 130 Sensor pod - 90 Head - 175 Gunpod - 150 Armour - stops up to and including the equivalent of standard 30mm rounds (4d4md). Armour Piercing, explosive, and ramjet rounds are still effective to as small as 20mm. AR - 15 Speed Battloid Running - 200kph Leaping - 60m long 30m high thruster assisted. 10m unassisted Flying in atmosphere - Mach 1 Flying in Space - Mach 8 Altitude - 15km Guardian Flying in atmosphere - mach 1.5 Flying in Space - Mach 8 Altitude - 20km Fighter Flying in atmosphere @Sea level - Mach 1.7 Flying in atmosphere @10km - Mach 2.5 Flying in atmosphere @30km - Mach 4 Flying in space - Mach 8 All Modes Operational - 300 hours of operation on 24 protoculture cells Range in Space (Typical) - 3000km due to reaction mass Statistics Height - Battloid 10.5m, Guardian 6.8m, Fighter 5.0m Length - Battloid 2.52m, Guardian 8.75m, Fighter 11.0m Width - Battloid 4.6m, Guardian 4.6m, Fighter 10.5m Weight - 17.9 tons dry / 29.8 tons operational PS - Robotic 50, Lift - 25 tons, Carry - 12.5 tons Cargo - Minimal pilot and survival gear and 1 emergency cyclone (can be replaced with approximately 1000 lbs of cargo) Power System - 2 x FF-4000 fusion/protoculture cell energizer turbines in each leg Cost - na Weapons Weapon Type - Twin 35mm Guns (2, one per arm) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 2000m Damage - 5d6 per round. 2d6x10 on a short burst, 3d6x10+30 on medium burst, 5d6x10 on a long burst, 7d6x10+30 on a full melee burst Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 250 armour piercing rounds. Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - EU-13A Destabilizer Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha/force field Range - 3000m Damage - 4d6x10+10, also causes a hole approximately 10m in diameter in forcefields for 1d4 melees Rate Of Fire - 5 per melee maximum Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Head Lasers (2, All models, fighter and gaurdian modes only) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 1500m Damage - 3d6 per blast, 1d6x10+10 per short burst, 2d6x10 per medium burst, 3d6x10 per long burst, 4d6x10+30 per full melee burst per gun. Guns are fired in tandem. Rate Of Fire - bursts only equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - MM-74 Micro Missile System Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 10km Damage - 2d6x10 Rate Of Fire - 1 or volleys of 1-74 Payload - 74, 12 per shoulder, 8 per arm, 10 per outer leg, 7 per inner leg. Arm and outer leg launchers cannot be used in fighter mode. Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - GR-12 Micro Missile system Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 10km Damage - 2d6x10 Rate Of Fire - 1 or volleys of 1-24 Payload - 24 (12 per shoulder) Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Falcon Wing Sheath SYstem Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 50km Damage - 4d6x10 Rate Of Fire - Volleys of 1-6 Payload - 3 per wing Bonuses - +3 strike Weapon Type - Hardpoints (4, 2 per wing. Must be depleted in order to transform into gaurdian or battloid)) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - varies with missile type Damage - varies with missile type Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time or in pairs if same weapon mounted, equal to pilots attacks Payload - Can mount per hardpoint: 3 H.E. Air to Air Missiles or 1 Heavy H.E. Air to Air Missile or 1 Heavy H.E. Air to Ground Missile or 3 Light H.E. Bombs Bonuses - +2 strike Optionally this mecha may use gunpods use by other mecha of similar size. Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Basic/Elite along with the following bonuses: +1 attack at level 1, 5, 10, and 14 +1 disarm +2 pull punch +1 parry/dodge at level 3, 6, 9, 12, and 15 +1 autododge at level 2, 4, 6, 9 and 12 +1 strike ranged at level 2, and 7 +1 strike hand to hand level 4, and 8 +25% to all piloting rolls. HTH Damage see PS table Systems of Note Fuel Capacity - The Veritech Fighters are extremely durable. The use of protoculture, micronized reactors and the science of Robotechnology, gives the Veritech an average, useful life span of upto 3 weeks before needing replenishment of protoculture cells. With constant use, the life span is cut by half. Fly By Light System - Due to the complexity of the fighters systems a Fly By Light system is used to fly and maneuver. If the fighter takes more than 80% damage to the main body, or more than 50% in one attack the system fails causing the fighter to become extremely difficult to fly. All piloting rolls are made at -45% and must be made at least once per minute if just trying to keep it going or anytime any kind of action is taken (attacks, parries and dodges as well as any kind of special maneuvers) Advanced Infra-Red Imager – Forward looking infrared imager that detects and identifies targets based on their heat signatures. Range – same as Radar. Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto the cockpit computer screen or Head Up Display (H.U.D.). Patches in with targeting computer. Also has an integral IFF system and can identify up to 350 different enemy target types. Motion Detector and Collision Warning System - Close range: 75m; sounds alarm and red light warns pilot of impending collision and/or immediate target. External Audio Pickup - Sound amplification listening system. Range: 200m Loudspeaker - Loudspeaker system that can amplify the pilot's voice up to 120 decibels. External Video Surveillance System - A video camera relays images to a cockpit monitor. 360 degree rotation. Range: 150m. Telescopic capabilities: 16x magnification. Telescopic Optical Enhancement- Range: 800m. Field of vision: 160 degrees Shoulder/Head Spotlights - Range: 400m Hydraulic Pilots Chair - Can rise out of the Veritech 3m and retract back inside. Ejector Seat - In case of emergencies the pilot seat can be instantly ejected. Utility Arms - This is a set of small, retractable arms housed in the right forearm, to perform delicate work and to effect repairs. Each of the three arms has an A.R. of 6 and 3 M.D.C. Self-Destruct - A last ditch effort to prevent capture of the Veritech unit (usually preceded by the pilot's ejecting from the Veritech). Explosive damage is fairly contained — 15m; does 4d6x10. Heat/Radiation Shield and Independent Oxygen/Circulatory Systems. Detachable Pilot's Compartment - This is the reinforced pilot's compartment which can be detached and mounted onto another Veritech's arm for ease of carrying (or carried by any Destroid). Distress Beacon - range of 720km. 10 times that in space. Chaff and Flare Dispensers- Each has 12 charges. 75% chance to fool radar or heat guided missiles. 45% chance to fool smart missiles. If successful missile lose their lock and fly off. Smoke Dispensers- 24 charges that each create a 60ft wide cloud of smoke behind the fighter. LIDAR/LADAR - This system uses lasers to detect and image items as small as 100cm (1.0m) at 5km, as small as 500cm (5.0m) out to 10km and as small as 2000cm (20.0m) out to 15km. This system also assists the other sensors in detected and identification. Extended radar - Range 600km, Track 350 targets, Guidance for up to 24 Long Range Missiles ECM/ECCM Pod - With a successful ECM skill roll (or Sensors skill roll at -20%) the crew can impose a penalty of -3 to strike and -30% on all sensor and communication rolls. Also with successful ECM skill roll (or Sensors skill at -20%) the crew can negate opposing ECM attacks equal to the margin of success of their skill roll. Radar Warning receiver - Detects when an opposing radar attempt to identify or lock on to the VF-6. Range - 600km Radio/Video Communications Systems - Wide band and directional, radio and video telecast capabilities. Range is 1400km or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. Laser targeting System - Range: 600km and can target upto 24 targets at once, +2 to strike in ranged combat Shadow Cloaking Device - Invisible to all protoculture detection devices EM Absorbing Skin and Stealth Systems - -35% to all opposed standard sensor skill rolls Emergency Cyclone Vehicle - Like all Alpha fighters, the VF/A-11 has an emergency cyclone ride armour stored on board. In most cases it will have the VR-135 Forager but it may have others depending on the situation. References Used for images and technical information Robotech.com Robotech Reference Guide Robotech the Shadow Chronicles RPG and Original Robotech/Robotech II The Sentinels RPG Dave Deitrich's Third Invid War Macross Mecha Manual Mecha HQ Unofficial Robotech Reference Guide